The missing Klaine scene
by Faerie of Tara
Summary: Whatever happened AFTER the Glee practice? What happened to Klaine's make-out session? Now REVISED


**Look! Look! I actually rewrote this and revised! Yay me! Well, my birthday was on Monday, so it's a b-day present to myself **

After Glee club, Kurt and Blaine walked out to the student parking lot holding hands.

"Thanks for going to Glee with me, Blaine" Kurt said softly, smiling at his boyfriend. "It meant a lot."

Blaine smiled, and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend gently. "I'm glad."

"Is that make-out session still open?" Kurt asked slyly, glancing at Blaine. "Are you free now? My house will be empty for an hour…that's not a ton of time, but-"

"My house is empty until tomorrow" Blaine interrupted. "Both my parents are gone on business trips."

Kurt smiled coyly, and squeezed his boyfriend's hand. "Meet you there?"

Blaine nodded, and kissed his boyfriend again.

Within thirty minutes, both boys pulled up to the Anderson house. Blaine unlocked the front door and waited for Kurt to walk up the front walk. As soon as both boys were inside, door shut securely, Blaine pushed Kurt up against the nearest wall and attacked his boyfriend's mouth with his own. He kissed him until they were both gasping for air, and Blaine moved his mouth down Kurt's throat.

"God, Kurt… I can't lose you. I need you. I need to be…I need…." He muttered against Kurt's neck, kissing every inch of skin he found between words.

"I know, baby. I know." Kurt pulled Blaine up to his level and kissed him soundly. "Do you want to move this upstairs? As much as I enjoy kissing you, this wall is starting to get uncomfortable."

Blaine smiled sheepishly and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

The two boys stumbled up the stairs, pausing only to rip clothes from each other's bodies, and kiss each other senseless.

When the two boys finally reached Blaine's room, they were both naked and still wrapped up in each other. Blaine pushed Kurt backwards until his knees hit the bed, and he fell on top of it. Blaine followed suit, laying himself on top of his boyfriend. The two continued plundering and exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, as their hands roamed over one another.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's broad back and let his fingers trail at the curve of Blaine's ass. He dipped his fingers inside the crack and Blaine shuddered. Kurt smiled into their kiss, and turned them over so he was lying on top.

He bit down on Blaine's bottom lip and pulled gently. His tongue swiped over Blaine's teeth, a groan escaping the younger boy.

Kurt released Blaine's lip and ground down on Blaine's lap. "Fuck me," he whispered. "Fuck me until I can't walk, Blaine. Fuck me until I scream".

Blaine moaned out loud and wiggled out from under Kurt to climb off the bed. He scrambled to his nightstand and pulled the small drawer open. He quickly found his bottle of lube and condom and turned back to the bed. Kurt was lying upon it, stroking his cock lazily, looking coyly at his open-mouthed boyfriend.

"Well?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to fuck me?"

Blaine shivered and clambered on the bed, running his eyes up and down his boyfriend. If someone had told him a year and a half ago that Kurt Hummel would be sexy and domineering in bed, he would have laughed. Kurt Hummel, the self-proclaimed baby penguin? But here he was, asking Blaine to fuck him senseless. Blaine shook his head quickly and opened the bottle of lube. The two hadn't had sex in awhile and he knew Kurt needed extra preparation. All he wanted today, though, was to bury himself inside his boyfriend and reassure himself that Kurt was his.

He slicked a couple of fingers up and gently slid his index finger inside his partner. Kurt mumbled incoherently into a pillow, then raised his head. "Another, Blaine". Blaine obliged, sliding two fingers deep inside. He scissored them, feeling Kurt stretch, and smiled. He added a third and Kurt groaned.

"Oh, God, Blaine…that feels so good". Blaine crooked his fingers as much as he could in the tightness, and brushed against the little nub inside his boyfriend.

Kurt cried out, hips rising off the bed. "Please, Blaine. I need you NOW."

Blaine tore open the condom wrapper and began rolling it down his length. Long, slim fingers stopped him moments later.

"Blaine, no condom. I want to feel you, bare."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend for a long moment. The two had never barebacked before. Both were clean, however and Blaine had no objections.

"Fuck, yes" he ground out, as he turned his boyfriend over, so Kurt was lying on his back.

Blaine positioned himself at Kurt's entrance, and slowly slid inside. He closed his eyes at the feeling of he and his love connecting, and waited for Kurt to give the 'OK'. He did moments later, and Blaine smirked. Kurt had asked Blaine to fuck him, and Blaine was going to do just that.

Blaine pulled out, so just the tip of his cock was inside his boyfriend, and roughly slammed back inside.

Kurt cried out, clenching his fingers on the blankets. "Oh, God….Blaine…"

Blaine fucked him mercilessly, pounding deep inside his boyfriend. With every thrust of his hips, Kurt's moans got louder and higher.

Blaine pulled Kurt to his knees, and continued fucking him ruthlessly. With the new position, Kurt's prostate was hit every time Blaine thrust.

"Oh, God, Blaine! Blaine….yes…ugh, keep fuck- oh! Faster…harder...please! I'm close…"

Blaine hammered deep, and reached around Kurt to grab his leaking cock. He jerked it roughly, and earned a scream from his boyfriend as he erupted over Blaine's hand.

"BLAINE!"

Kurt collapsed onto the bed, Blaine following suit. He continued his assault of Kurt's ass, thrusting harder and deeper than ever. Kurt moaned in a high pitch, Blaine's flesh hitting his sensitive one violently. He didn't move however. He knew this was Blaine's way of marking him- letting Kurt know he was Blaine's and Blaine's alone.

Blaine looked down at his boyfriend; face screwed up in slight pain, and came with a cry, thrusts becoming erratic then ceasing.

Kurt felt Blaine's come coat his insides, an unknown yet not unwelcome feeling.

Blaine slipped out of his boyfriend slowly, and lay back on the bed next to him.

"I love you, Kurt." He whispered as his eyes slid shut. "I'll love you forever"

Kurt looked down at his boyfriend, and ran a hand through his sweaty and gel-slicked locks.

"I love you, too, Blaine," he whispered. "Forever".

**Please review! I want to know what you think and if I should revise…again.**


End file.
